Dino Rabbit
This deck is considered a '''Classic Deck', this page is used to tell the history of a deck rather than how it is played now. This can happen either from mechanics of the game changing, changes from the "TCG" or "OCG" Forbidden/Limited List, or the deck has slowly lost it's ability to be played over time due to years of no support or neglect.'' While not truly unplayable, the limiting of "Rescue Rabbit" and "Tour Guide from the Underworld" on the "TCG" Forbidden/Limited List has made this deck far less consistent. Also the introduction of the "Link Summon" has also made the "Leviair the Sea Dragon" summoning a Banished "Rescue Rabbit" far less useful. Dino Rabbit, also known as Evolzar Rabbit or Guide Rabbit, focuses on using "Rescue Rabbit" to summon level 4 Dinosaur-Type normal monsters such as "Sabersaurus" and "Kabazauls" from your deck to Xyz Summon "Evolzar Laggia" and "Evolzar Dolkka" to negate spells, traps, monster summons and monster effects, respectively. "Tour Guide From the Underworld" lets you summon rank 3 xyz monsters such as "Leviair the Sea Dragon" to recycle banished Rabbits, "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon" for a beatstick and "Wind-Up Zenmaines" for a destructive wall. Due to the September 2013 TCG list, this deck was hit hard by limiting Rescue Rabbit and a few support cards, making this deck nearly unplayable in the TCG. However, it is still normally playable in the OCG, as of July 2014. The unlimiting of Rescue Rabbit in the October 2017 lists would probably make this deck playable, but due to the Link Summon mechanic, it is unknown if this deck can still be truly playable. Cards Monsters * Rescue Rabbit - The main card of the deck, used to banish itself and special summon two level 4 Dinosaur-Type Normal Monsters from your Deck to instantly get an "Evolzar" Xyz Monster. Due to the September 2013 TCG list limiting this card, it will be more difficult to get your evolzar monsters out due to this card's inconsistency. * Tour Guide From the Underworld - Another one of the main cards of the deck, Tour Guide allows you to instantly summon Rank 3 xyz monsters with no loss in card advantage, the most common choice would be Leviair the Sea Dragon to recycle banished Rescue Rabbits. It can also go into Number 17: Leviathan Dragon to get a slightly stronger beatstick and Wind-Up Zenmaines to destroy problem cards. * Sangan - Can easily search Rescue Rabbit or techs like Maxx "C" or Effect Veiler for this deck. Can also be searched itself via Tour Guide. However, this card is banned as of the March 2013 lists in both the TCG and OCG. * Crane Crane - You can use this card to special summon level 3 monsters like Tour Guide or another copy of itself from the graveyard and make a instant rank 3 xyz monster. * Night Assailant - A way to easily destroy a monster your opponent controls. Also a target for Tour Guide and Crane Crane. * Sabersaurus - The main Dinosaur of the Deck to be summoned by Rescue Rabbit for an Xyz Monster. Can also be used as a beatstick when needed. * Kabazauls - See Sabersaurus. * Jurrac Guaiba - Provides another way to go into Laggia and Dolkka. Combos well with Forbidden Lance. * Maxx "C" - Adds draw power. Counters decks focused on Special Summoning. * Effect Veiler - Counters decks that rely on effect monsters, such as Inzektors and Wind-Ups. * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole - Can easily remove all kinds of threats such as "Wind-Up Zenmaines", "Stardust Dragon" and "Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En". Combos well with Forbidden Lance. * Spirit Reaper - Stalls the opponent while you gather the pieces you need to execute combos. Can also serve as an alternate Xyz Material to Xyz Summon Leviair, Leviathan, or Zenmaines. * Thunder King Rai-Oh - Popular tech choice, due to excessive Xyz Summoning and searching effects routine in today's metagame. This card is limited in the September 2013 TCG list. Spells * Forbidden Lance - The main spell of the deck, it fills out on a lot of weakness the deck has. It can protect your Evolzar Laggia or Dolkka from any spells and traps meant as baits so you can save your negation effect for something bigger. It can also be your out to beatsticks with over 2400 attack. Also lets you get your Jurrac Guaiba and Neo-Spacian Grand Mole's effects go off. * Soul Taker - Since the rise in popularity of Chaos Dragon and Hero Beat, this card has started to replace Smashing Ground as a single monster removal card. Due to the life point gain it can cause cards such as Elemental Hero - The Shining and Lightpulsar Dragon to miss their effect's timing and not get their effects off. Since Dino Rabbit is an fast deck, the life point gain doesn't matter very much. * Gold Sarcophagus - Can search out important cards in the deck such as "Rescue Rabbit", "Tour Guide from the Underworld", "Crane Crane", or "Dark Hole". Recently it has shown less use because the card is a bit slow for the current meta, also this card is limited due to the September 2013 list. * Dimensional Fissure - Like "Macro Cosmos", this card shuts down alot of graveyard reliant decks. However, like "Macro Cosmos", this card is also limited in the September 2013 list. * Pot of Dichotomy - Can be used as an alternative for Pot of Avarice (since Pot of Avarice is banned as of the September 2013 TCG lists). However, it requires 3 monsters with different types in your graveyard. Traps * Fiendish Chain - This card is a very popular tech choice in today's meta, since many decks rely on monster effects to win. * Bottomless Trap Hole - Another popular card, can banish most monsters summoned with 1500 or more atk. * Dimensional Prison - Serves a similar purpose as Bottomless Trap Hole, except it can banish cards that can dodge destructive effects such as Stardust Dragon and Wind-Up Zenmaines, or cards that need to be sent to the graveyard to work, such as Sangan or Mermail Abysslinde. * Macro Cosmos - This card can single handily shut down graveyard-reliant decks such as Chaos Dragons, Mermails, Inzektors and Dark Worlds, with some damage done to Wind-Ups and Hero Beat. Since most Dino-Rabbit decks do not relying on Graveyard-related cards, it's a perfect tech choice. However, due to the September 2013 TCG list limiting this card, this card is now harder to draw into. * Starlight Road - Good counter against mass-destruction effects such as Dark Hole and Heavy Storm, especially the latter since most Dino-Rabbit decks are running large Trap lineup for heavy control elements. However, this card has lost popularity since Heavy Storm was banned in the TCG in September 2013. * Soul Drain - Like Macro, is a good counter against popular graveyard-reliant decks and any floater-based decks. Like Macro, this card is limited in the September 2013 list. Decklist Category: Deck Type Weaknesses Although this deck is very powerful and controlling, it is not without its drawbacks. With the announcement of Fast-Effects Timing rule many traps can stop Rescue Rabbit's effect. Compulsory Evacuation Device can stop Rescue Rabbit the moment it's summoned. Effect Veiler can now stop first turn Evolzar plays since it can activate in response to Rescue Rabbit's Normal Summon. Even though Rabbit can still Banish itself for its Cost, the effect negation of Veiler will still follow Rabbit and no monsters will be brought out from the deck. Snowman Eater can be used to destroy Evolzar Laggia without any loss in advantage, and it can also destroy any non-Xyz monsters that Dino Rabbit decks may utilize. Chain Disappearance can be used to banish Tour Guide From the Underworld or Rescue Rabbit (although this can be easily mitigated by Leviair the Sea Dragon). Since the Evolzars have a maximum ATK of 2400, any Decks that can throw large number of recurring-beatsticks with ATK of 2500 or more can also be threatening for this Deck. Popularity-wise, Chaos Dragon is the most prominent, but Malefic decks are harder to handle, due to Malefic Cyber End Dragon's 4000 ATK which even Forbidden Lance is incapable of handling. Skill Drain also becomes absolutely disastrous in this matchup, due to the fact that it can render any Evolzar effects useless, in addition to several other monsters that a Dino Rabbit deck will typically use, such as Spirit Reaper and Tour Guide From the Underworld. Due to this deck's heavy-Trap elements, Royal Decree makes an excellent silver bullet against this deck. Rivalry of Warlords also ensures that no Evolzars can be Xyz Summoned at all. Notes Other searcher cards, like Deep Diver, can also help acquire the cards you need. Category:Deck Type